In the begining, The rise of the demon
by Demon Lord Akujin
Summary: This is a little out look into the before years of Akujin, it will get pretty graphic from here on out, so hope ya have a strong stomach. Oh if you are alittle confused about the names. Read "The History of Akujin" by SonGohan
1. In the begining, The rise of the Demon.

Chapter 1: In the begining. . .The rise of the demon  
  
  
A day had passed since Dayrin had seperated his son into two beings. Both boys had been   
training to the extent of their young power. Akuma seemed to get the hang of controlling his power alot   
quicker than his younger brother Akujin, all so known as Aku. The reason for Akuma getting   
control over his power so quickly is mainly because most of Akumeza's traits had been carried   
on to Akuma rather than Akujin, but Akumeza's amazing ability to devise attacks and fighting   
will had been passed on to Akujin making the brothers some what of a equal match in battle.   
  
One bright morning Akuma opened the door to his brother's room and screamed "Akujin   
get your lazy ass up or i will beat it off!" Akujin moaned and rolled over pulling the covers over his   
head. Akuma let out a sigh and then smirked as he grabbed Akujin by the ankle and jerked   
him from his bed then slammed him against the hard floor of the palace, causing a   
loud crash sound to echo throughout the halls. Mioki screamed out to the two boys as all   
mothers tend to do. "No horse play in the house!" Akuma laughed at this and pulled Akujin   
up to his feet and wiped the blood from his brow. "Today Akujin I am gonna see just how good   
of a fighter you are, and if your a bad one, looks like I will be an only child HAHAHA!"   
Akujin groaned at the thought of fighting Akuma as he always did when his big brother mentioned   
killing him. The boy's father had been sent off to war with an unknown invader and would not   
knowing if he would return or not. Akuma and Akujin got dressed in their training gi quickly   
and run out the front entrance of the palace and down the dirt path to the training arena.   
The two young demons stood about 20 feet from each other.   
  
Akuma was smirking with a blood thrusty grin, while Akujin was waiting for another   
beating just as he had, had the day before. Akuma scream go and lunged at his brother driving his elbow into Aku's gut. Akujin flew back   
hitting the ground and spinning until he finally stopped and jumped up into the air. Within   
seconds Akuma jumped and grabbed Aku by his ankle and through him back at the dirt floor of   
the arena. Akujin hit the ground in a loud crash as dirt flew into the air and the chilling   
sound of bones popping were heard throughout the arena. Akujin was not a weak fighter at all,   
he had just not inherited the blood thrust that Akuma had from Akumeza. Aku proped himself up   
with his elbows then flipped back to his feet and regained his stance. Akuma floated down to   
the ground and smirked evilly. "Come on little brother, you wouldn't want to disapoint father   
now would you?" Akujin smirked placing his hands infront of him firing millions of blast at   
his brother. With ease Akuma batted them back at Akujin quickly. Akujin crossed his arms in   
the nick of time just as the blast hit. When the smoke cleared Akujin dropped to one knee,   
as sweat dripped from his shiny black and red hair to the floor of the arena. Akuma ran at   
Akujin quickly screaming all the way "Is that all you got whimpy!" Akuma kicked upwards with   
the force of unimagenable power, right into Akujin's chin causing his to sommersault backwards   
quickly and slam against the floor once more.   
  
Akujin pushed himself off the floor with his arms and spit out a glob of blood, as he   
tried to regain his breath. Akuma smirked and looked over at his exhausted brother. "I don't see why father loves you so much over me, i mean   
you are nothing but a worthless piece of shit that can't fight, you don't even deserve to   
be called a demon!" With that the ground began to rumble mysteriously as Aku began to growl   
slowly. Akujin was on all fours as red and black ki began to rise up from his body like steam.   
Akuma looked in suprise not knowing what was about to happen to him. Akujin flipped himself   
back up with one hand and landed on his feet and then began a stance that even was unknown to   
Akuma. Akujin growled emensely as his ki rose to a even higher level than Akuma couldn't even   
attempt to think about getting to. Akujin scream out a technique that he had developed in his   
spare time, that was a combination of his brother's and father's attack. HARAMUGEDEN!!!!!!!!   
Ki swirled around Akujin's body violently just as lightning would, as all the energy rushed   
to Akujin's palms he screamed out once more, HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! The blast quickly   
flew after Akuma. Akuma drew back his fist to deflect the blast but it was too late Akujin had   
reached a power Akuma knew nothing of and was already behind him seconds before the blast got   
there. Akujin growled as his fangs were shown between his lips, and his eyes were glowing   
completely red and as flung his leg into Akuma's back catching him off gaurd and hurtling him   
into the blast, snapping his back into all at the same time.   
  
As Akuma hit the blast and let out a scream of agony as the blast exploded causing the   
whole arena to desentagrate into tiny particles. Akuma was sent flying but Akujin was inches away from him. Akujin was in   
a state of trance not knowing what he was doing to his brother, all he could say was that "I   
am not a failure!!!" Akujin dropped both knees into Akuma's lifeless body sending him flying   
at the ground quickly. Akuma hit hard causing more bones in his body to break. Akujin landed   
on his brother's body as Aku's blades ripped from his arms. Akujin began to hack away at   
his brother's body quickly as Akuma's blood was sent flying and splattered against the ground   
of the once huge arena. Akujin was still growling violently and cutting his brother's body to   
shreads, all the while Akuma was unable to do a thing since he was knocked unconcious by the blast.   
Quickly the boy's mother appeared on a collapsed pilar and shot one of her steady arrows at   
Akujin, grazing his head hard like and knocking him out imediatly. Akujin's body dropped in   
power quickly as his body fell limp and dropped down on his brother's body. Mioki rushed down   
and picked up her two teenaged warriors and carried them home.   
  
Chapter 2: In the begining, Propisitioned by a stranger. 


	2. In the begining, Propisitioned by a stra...

Chapter 2: In the begining, Propistioned by a stranger.  
  
Years have now passed since Akujin and Akuma's battle and both boys are now 18.  
Akujin is now the guardian of the seven gates of hell, and Akuma is mostly the black  
sheep of the family. Dayrin came back from battle about two years ago, and was half dead  
when he returned.  
  
Early one morning Dayrin recieved a message from the leader of the advisory council, Valnir  
requested that Dayrin show up immediately if not sooner. So Dayrin dressed quickly and phased out  
to the council building. Dayrin took his seat quickly and looked up quickly. "How may i help you  
this morning gentlemen?" Valnir looked up from his documents and smiled. Yes Dayrin you can help  
us with something. We the council have decided that you are getting up in the years and we would  
like you to turn over your throne to me. Dayrin shook in anger, "VALNIR YOU MADE ME SPLIT MY SON  
INTO, NOW YOU WANT ME TO TURN OVER MY THRONE TO YOU! YOU KNOW MY SONS ARE THE HEIRS TO THE THRONE  
AND YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST BEFORE I GIVE UP MY THRONE TO AN EGOTISTICAL BASTARD LIKE YOU!"  
Valnir growled in anger crushing his glass in his palm as his crimson blood dripped onto the table  
and he mumbled under his voice as Dayrin phased back out "Well Dayrin if thats how you feel, then   
it can be arranged!"  
  
Valnir walked down the street quietly when he noticed Akuma walking down the other side of  
the street. Valnir smirked and phased out appearing infront of Akuma. Akuma staggered back   
and screamed, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY FACE!!! Valnir smirked "I like  
your spunk kid. I take it you are the son of Dayrin, am i right?" Akuma nodded cursing his father's   
name. Valnir laughed evilly "I take it you don't like your father much?" Akuma nodded once more.  
Valnir looked down at Akuma. How would you like to do me a favor. We all know that your brother  
is favored more over you and he is the next to inherit the throne, so how would you like to kill   
your father and take over the throne, you could rule and not have to worry about your brother. Valnir  
was using Akuma from the start, he was planning on Akuma killing Dayrin then Valnir would take Akuma  
out and rule all by himself. Akuma looked up at Valnir and smiled. "I will do it Valnir, i will do   
it tonight." Akuma ran off to his home, as Valnir smirked and walked back into the shadows.  
  
Akujin was laying down on the bench in the training room with sweat dripping off his brow  
smiling that he had acheived a new level of power. Akujin looked down at the symbol burnt into the  
flesh on his palm meaning that he was the guardian of the gates of hell, when out of no where he heard  
his mother cry out. Akujin flipped up off the bench and ran out of the room running to his father's  
study as fast as his legs could carry him. Akujin reached the room at about the time Akuma drew  
back his blade and slashed it across Dayrin's neck, blood was sent flying and splashed across Akujin's   
face as Dayrins head rolled off his body to Akujin's feet. Akujin dropped to his knees and screamed  
in agony crying. Akujin looked up at Akuma and began to studder. A....a...a...kuma how could you he   
was our father! WRONG AKU! HE WAS YOUR FATHER! HE ALWAYS LIKED YOU BEST!!! We all know you are   
the next in line to inherit the throne, so Valnir said if i killed father i could rule! Akujin looked  
in shock, Valnir head of the advisory council?! Akuma smirked, thats right little bro! Akujin looked  
up at Akuma. "And what about mother?" Akuma laughed, she is fine Akujin i told her to run while  
she was still able and go back to heaven where she belongs, she doesn't belong here. Akujin burst into  
tears once more. Akuma looked down at Akujin and spoke in an evil tone, well i can't very well leave  
any witnesses around now can i? Akujin was in his own little world not hearing what Akuma was saying.  
Akuma drew his blades once more and jumped at Akujin, and like an invisible barrier something held Akuma back  
from killing his little brother. Akuma clutched his head in pain and screamed as he ran out the palace doors.  
  
Akujin's sobbing soon turned to growling as his eyes became completely blood red, Akujin stood  
up and screamed in extreme rage as his clothing shreaded off his body do to his ki, leaving   
Akujin standing nude as almost within half a second Akujin's guardian armor appeared. Akujin screamed  
in rage once more as his black and red ki erupted violently, and Akujin was pushed into his stage  
of trance he had not been to for 5 years. Aku's hair stood up completely straight just as in SSJ  
and his black and red hair blazed violently as if were on fire. Akujin screamed out in rage "AKUMA   
YOU SHALL NOT GO WITHOUT PUNISHMENT I AM SERIOUSLY PISSED OFF!!!!!!!" Akujin's ki blew half of the palace off  
as Akujin flew off after Akuma. When Akujin reached the gates of hell he had found that Akuma had   
blown the gates apart and escaped to earth. Akujin stood on the platform waiting to be sent to earth   
in search of his brother, ki swarmed around Akujin's body as Aku was sent into a swirl of dimensions  
and ended up on earth 7 years after Akuma. From now on Akujin would have to fight hard and train hard,  
for Akuma has had sevens years of training that Akujin had not, but if Akujin could control his rage trance  
he could do more than defeat Akuma.  
  
  
Chapter 3: In the begining, Enter Turon, Akujin the master of unimagenable power. 


	3. In the begining, Enter Turon, Akujin the...

Chapter 3: In the begining, Enter Turon, Akujin the master of unimagenable power.  
  
Akujin arrived on earth quite quickly, but it was not as soon as he thought it was he, had  
arrived 7 years after Akuma. Akujin was looking around taking in the beautiful view of earth,   
when he felt an explosion of emense ki in the distance, it was the ki of someone in distress.  
Akujin grunted powering up abit as he flew in the direction of the ki. When he arrived over the  
hillside he noiced a man and woman fighting two men dressed in the same exact armor. The man was  
holding his own quite well but the woman seemed to be having some what of difficulty keeping up.  
The woman was knocked down flat of her back with one swift kick to the side of her head and the   
fighter was about to pounce on her when suddenly with a swift blow of air Akujin rushed up to the  
fighter with one knee in the air and glided across the ground with the other foot. Akujin kneed  
the fighter in the gut causing him to tumble backward quickly then, Akujin took a quick step and   
was sliding backwards as his blades extended. Akujin slide backwards quicly as the fighter regained  
his footing.  
  
Akujin pulled back quickly with his blades cutting the mans head off with ease, then   
with a quick spin he drove his over blade into the mans back. Akujin looked up just as the mysterious  
man blew the other fighter's body to pieces. Akujin stood in udder shock, though these men were   
nothing for him to defeat alone, there were Demon Knights in hell that didn't have the level of  
power as those two men. Akujin quickly rushed up to the man and woman and smirked showing off  
his trade mark demon fangs. "Hello i am Akujin, i am a demon from hell." Akujin said softly. The  
man a bit shorter than Akujin looked him over very carefully. Nice little bit of foot work there  
demon boy, but you have alot and i mean alot of room to improve. Akujin growled and swung his fist  
at the cocky man. With ease the man grabbed Aku's fist and twisted it causing Aku's wrist to pop. Fell  
to his knees quickly as the man released his grip. Akujin stood back up and smirked. I see now  
you two were just playing with those men. Well we were bored and its our job to kill them off. the woman  
spoke quickly. The man popped his neck and looked back at Aku, I am Turon this is my partner Marron.  
Akujin looked at the two fighters and smiled, so you two are married. Heavens no boy, we are just  
partners as in fighting wise. A look of heart break came over Marron's eyes at the statement Turon  
made. Turon snapped back into the topic of discussion quickly, "We are part of a two member resistance  
that is trying to rid earth of those people. And who are those people Akujin snapped back. They  
are mostly earthlings, but some of the higher ranking fighters are from different planets, and the two  
highest fighters i believe are much like you Aku. . .Demons! At that moment Akujin was in shock.  
He knew that one of the Demons had to of been Akuma. Akujin looked down at the ground and then back  
up at Turon and Marron, so how many of these guys are we talking about. Turon laughed, Um. .Well  
your guess would be as good as mine, but i would say anywhere from about 220,000 to 400,000.   
Akujin smirked once more, Well could you two use any help, i mean 2 against 400,000 isn't all that   
good. Turon smiled, i was just about to ask you if you would like to join Aku, with my help you  
could possible become the most powerful fighter yet to be seen, even higher than the Empire's   
Emperor. You have emense power within you Aku, but you can only bring it out when you go into a   
trance brought on by rage, and in these fights you will not always be able to get angry, so we   
need you in top form, but hey look at it this way atleast you have the power inside of you, just  
bringing it out is the hard part. Starting from scratch is the really hard thing Turon said as  
he patted Marron on the back and she gave him and evil glare.  
  
Turon, Akujin, and Marron walked about the country side as Turon explained the whole situation  
to Akujin and explained in depth the detail to Aku's training. Akujin looked at Turon, so let me  
get this straight i have to train physically for one month and then mentally for one month. Turon  
nodded. But do you think it can be done in two months? Turon smirked, well Akujin in 5 years you   
have trained yourself and become this powerful, with my help, in two months i could have the heavens  
bowing before your feet. Akujin smirked at the thought and questioned him once more. So when can i   
begin Turon. Turon glared at Akujin and instantly they were in a isolated area of earth. Now! Turon spoke.  
Aku growled a dashed at Turon. Turon jumped into the air laughing at Aku, Aku snorted then fired  
tons of ki at Turon, Turon was hit hard but almost not effected. Turon came down with both fist and  
drilled Akujin in his jaw causing him to hurtle backwards into the ground. This continued for a month  
as Marron could only stand and watch as Akujin grew in power far beyond that he was a month before.  
  
Finally, the day that Akujin would start his mental training had arrived, and boy was Aku happy.  
Akujin sat down on the ground and closed his eyes clearing his mind of all thoughts. Turon spoke  
quite softly to Akujin. Alright Aku think about anything that angers you alot anything at all it  
does not matter, what ever triggers that trance you go into, think about it, and strive on that  
thought for the rest of this month, and think about ways you could use that to your advantage in  
battle. Marron and i have to watch out for the empire so i shall leave you here to do this on   
your own, goodbye Demon. Aku slepped into a state of deep thought and remained that way for that  
month, thriving on the thought of that night when his father was killed. Days on end went by, and finally  
the last day had arrived. Turon and Marron stood 30 inches apart almost in perfect formation, as  
they both watched a squad of 400 men march toward them. Turon looked over at Marron quickly. This  
could get alittle rough, think you can handle it? Marron huffed, does a one legged duck swim in  
circles at about that time Turon turned to the direction of Akujin and screamed out "WHAT THE FUCK  
IS THAT, THAT CAN'T BE AKUJIN!!!!" Akujin had awakened from his trance of thought and was flying  
at top speed toward the two fighters. Akujin's entire internal and external body was flowing, with  
the power he was never able to reach on his own, swirls of lightning like red and black ki was,   
swarming around his body.  
  
In no time Akujin had surpassed every demon on record and was already 50 yards away from   
Turon and Marron by the time Turon said "What the fuck is that?" Akujin turned side ways and flew  
inbetween the two warriors. The force of his Ki sent the two flying back a bit. Marron stood up  
and screamed. "AKUJIN NO! DON'T GO YET!" Marron leaped after Aku but Turon grabbed her by the   
shoulder. Don't worry he will be just fine, that boy knows no fear now. Akujin thought about that  
night seven years ago and growled viciously eyes his eyes became completely blood red. Akujin  
shot both arms out infront of him and clenched his fist as his blade erupted from his forearms.  
Aku headed toward the army of men and went right straight through the middle of the pack, causing  
Imperials to fall left and right in the bloody gory mess. When Aku reached the end of the formation  
he pulled up and growled letting out a deep bellow that was heard across the country side.   
HARAMUGEDEN!!!!!!!!!!! HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aku quickly took stance and fired the blast   
straight down on top of the dumb founded, helpless men. The whole army was just about gone except for  
about 4 men. Aku rushed down to one man and kneed him in the back causing the man to rip right half  
into. Akujin spin quickly much like a figure skater and kicked another warrior up side his head  
causing it to rip straight off his neck. Akujin turned to a man that was running for dear life.  
Akujin phased out quickly and appeared infront of him with his back turned to the man. Akujin   
dropped to the ground and swept the man's legs causing his shins to snap loudly, then Aku jumped   
into the air right as the man was falling forward and brought his arm up into the mans chest ripping him  
into. Akujin stood a of a mound of bloody chared flesh and didn't even break a sweet, and was still  
not using all the power he had achieved during his training.   
  
Turon and Marron stood in shock looking down at the gallant young demon as it was hard   
for Turon to speak. That can't be the same Akujin we left a month ago Marron, there is no way  
that boy could have gotten this strong its impossible, i don't care if he is a demon! ITS NOT  
POSSIBLE! Marron looked over at the shaken warrior, Turon i wouldn't be the one worried. What  
ever Akujin thought about to inrage him that much must have effected him emensely, it completely   
changed him, he went from a peaceful young man, to a merciless, blood thrusty killer. Turon   
chuckled, if a person pissed that boy off that much, i would hate to be that guy when Akujin   
meets up with him. I feel as if i have created my own Frankienstein Marron, thank god he is on   
our side if not, we would be in trouble, atleast we know he would kill us quickly. Akujin looked  
around at the chared remains feeling quite proud of himself for becoming what he had, when a   
familier symbol flashed across his eyes. On the armor of the men, was Valnir Hellrane's family  
seal, meaning that Valnir was the Emperor of the Imperials. A look of fear flashed across Aku's  
stern face as the sun glared across the black and red shine of his armor. Blood dripped from Akujin's  
blades as he was trying to think of how Akuma and Valnir could both be here if Valnir was to take  
over his father position, the only thought that came to mind is that someone must have caught onto   
Valnir's plan.  
  
Gohan finished putting on his gi hurridly as did Goten, Gohan screamed out "Today is the day  
i avenge our parents and friends Goten that same ki patterns is back, i know its him it has to be!!"  
Gohan! i want to come with you! No Goten it will be too dangerous, and i will not lose you this late  
in the game! Goten yelled out a bit but decided to respect Gohan's wish and stay behind. Gohan  
powered up into Super Saiya-jin form and blasted off towards the direction of Turon, Marron, and  
Akujin. Gohan cleared a couple of mountains and on the final one he finally had arrived, he saw   
Akujin standing in the middle of a pile of Imperials. Gohan touched down a few feet from Akujin  
who was still standing there thinking and had not noticed Gohan there. Gohan scratched his head  
wondering, Either he is one cocky bastard, or he has the power to back it up and is not afraid of  
me. Gohan screamed out to Akujin, ITS TIME YOU DIE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF DEMON TRASH, YOU TOOK  
MY LIFE AWAY! NOW I WILL TAKE YOUR'S!!! Akujin finally came back to reality and looked up at   
Gohan with his cold blood red eyes and snarled showing off his saliva soaked fangs. Gohan gulpped  
and thought to himself, "He is one scary looking intimadating fuck i'll give him that, but i am  
still gonna take his ass down to hell where he came from!!"  
  
Chapter 4: In the begining, The mysterious Saiya-jin, friend or foe? 


	4. In the begining, The mysterious Saiya-ji...

Chapter 3: In the begining, The mysterious Saiya-jin, friend or foe.  
  
Akujin and Gohan exchanged terrifying glares, neither warrior knowing who the other was,  
this was to be a destructive battle, and a struggle for life. Gohan didn't know the extent to  
Akujin's power, all he knew was that he was going to take him down at all cost. Akujin growled  
and the battle was on, Gohan flew at Aku and drill him in the mouth causing blood to spiral from  
Aku's lips. Akujin fell backwards and kicked up into Gohan's gut causing his body to launch   
uncontrolable into the air. Gohan shook it off and regained control then drove his foot down at  
the Demon who was laying on the ground. Akujin rolled out of the way just as Gohan's foot drove  
into the dirt. Akujin flipped up off the ground and caught his heal in Gohan's temple causing him  
to fly sideways and skid across the rocks and dirt.  
  
Gohan shook his head trying to regan his senses them jumped up and ran toward Aku, Aku   
doing the same. Both fighters charged up a small ki blast and fired them into each other causing  
a small explosion that caused the two to fly back. When the two powerful fighters landed once   
again they charged at each other once more Aku threw punches like crazy at Gohan, as did Gohan  
but neither warrior every touched their opponet instead their fist collided causing ki to fly off  
in all directions. Both warriors grunted and growled as they slamed their fist into each other's  
trying like hell to break their knuckles, this would carry on for minutes. Finally Akujin   
caught Gohan by both hands and snarled at Gohan his blood red eyes glared at Gohan as saliva   
dripped from Aku's fangs. Gohan smirked back at Aku as a little glare of light shined across   
his emerald green eyes.  
  
Marron looked down in amazement, never in her life had she seen a battle with as much force  
as this. Marron looked over at Turon who was grinning from ear to ear. Who is that other guy?  
Well Marron that boy is a Saiya-jin. How do you know? Well Marron a couple of years back, i   
remember a couple of men and a boy who could change their hair color, but it was more than just  
a make over, their entire fighting ability changed, and they were damn near unstopable. The boy  
that i mentioned is that fighter down there. Marron nodded, well Turon he isn't doing all that  
well against Akujin. Turon chuckled loudly, Marron that Saiya-jin isn't even trying, sure he   
transformed to get stronger, but he isn't even to half of his ability, and neither is Akujin to   
tell you the truth i think they are just playing with each other. Marron gulped since she could not  
comprehind the power the two young warriors had.  
  
Akujin growled as did Gohan as their ki merged into each other causing a huge blast to run  
of the country side blowing rocks from the ground and dirt, and sending them hurtling at Turon  
and Marron. Turon quietly raised his hand as the rocks stopped in mid air and fell to the ground.  
Akujin halled off and kicked Gohan with everything he had causing Gohan to go flying back and hit,  
the ground sliding on his head. Gohan jumped up when we noticed a black and red blur then his arm  
fell limp. Akujin had rushed up quickly and sliced the tendons in his arm into. Gohan growled.  
YOU DEMON SON OF A BITCH!!! I AM THROUGH PLAYING THIS LITTLE GAME!!!! Gohan flipped up as blood  
trickled down his wounded arm. Akujin smirked at Gohan loving the sight of his blood dripping off  
his body. Gohan thrusted up into the air in a magnificent blast. Gohan's blueish gold ki rushed  
around his body quickly as his muscles buldged. Gohan raised his one remaining arm out in front   
of him as if he were doing the final flash. Akujin quickly followed Gohan's lead. Akujin's red   
and black ki was moving like bolts of lighting around his body as he raised his arms high into the  
air as the ki began together at the top of his hands. Gohan smirked and flew at Akujin, as did   
Aku. Both fighters were merely 10 foot away from each other. FINAL DESTROYER!! HAAAA!!! HARAMUGEDEN   
HAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! both fighters said this in unison as their powerful blast collided.  
  
Turon jumped behind the cliff quickly dragging Marron along with him, screaming holy shit  
all the way down to the bottom as the huge powerful blasts exploded. When the dust and debre   
cleared both fighters were seen floating out of the sky with their bodies engulfed in flames.  
Aku hit the ground hard as a puff of smoke rolled out from under his back. Gohan hit the ground  
just the same as his bright golden hair faded to its jet black tone. Gohan coughed from the dust,  
and spoke in a weezing tone. You god damn demon i swear i am going to kill you and all those other  
Imperial ass holes! Akujin chuckled, i am not an imperial dumbass, i am with the resistance that  
is trying to bring them down. Gohan began to growl. You mean to tell me your not an imperial.   
Akujin laughed in pain. Nope sorry little guy. Gohan screamed and jumped ontop of Akujin and   
began to peg him in the head. WHY THE FUCK HAVE WE BEEN FIGHTING THEN!!!!! Turon and Marron landed  
before the two exhausted fighters, who were rolling around on the ground decking each other.   
Turon laughed, would you two stop that. Akujin and Gohan rolled apart from each other and stood up.   
Gohan reached into a brown pouch on his side and pulled out two small beans. He handed one to Aku  
as he began to chomp down on his. Gohan's arm was immediately healed and his energy was restored to   
full power. Akujin took note of this and swallowed his as his muscles bludged out and his ki was  
back up to its amazing level.  
  
Gohan looked at Turon, Marron, and Aku. Well Saiya-jin that was mighty impressive, you and  
Akujin ashtonished me today. If you two would work together the empire wouldn't stand one bit of  
a chance. Gohan looked up at Turon, speaking of those, i would like to join your resistance and   
help you, seven years ago those bastards took my whole life away from me, and i would like to return  
the favor. Turon looked at Gohan sternly. Very well then i don't see why not, you stand a better  
chance of living with us, than you do trying to take them on head to head. Gohan nodded. Oh by   
the way my name is Gohan. Turon smirked, i know who you are kid. I have you know i am 20 years old.  
Turon looked at Akujin, hmmm he is as strong as you and your age, i think you two will work lovely   
together. Akujin smirked showing off a bit of fang. Well Gohan you are in, and one word of advice   
that Demon isn't too stable if he gets pissed off we will be in a world of trouble, so be nice to him.   
Gohan laughed, he can't be as bad as Vegeta. Turon laughed then stopped abrutly. Your right. . .  
he is worse. Gohan gulped and looked over at Akujin who was kicking a rock around. Well Gohan   
lets get to work, Turon said, with a smile.  
  
Chapter 5: In the begining, Invasion by the resistance, Akuma discovered. 


	5. Chapter 5: In the begining, Invasion by...

Chapter 5: In the begining, Invasion by the resistance, Akuma discovered.  
  
Turon ran into camp quickly. AKU, GOHAN WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR YOUR FIRST MISSION.   
Akujin after all these years still wasn't much of a morning person. Gohan sprang up quickly  
strenching out his cold muscles. He was use to sleeping on the ground. Marron looked over   
at the too young warriors. I have breakfast ready. Turon raised his hand and fired a ki blast   
at the pan blowing it out of Marron's hand. They have no time for food, Gohan looked at the dirt  
covered food lying on the ground as his stomach began to growl, but he shrugged it off.  
  
Akujin smirked at Gohan, wanna race? But before Gohan could reply Aku was off like a jet  
Gohan growled and his blue and gold aura wrapped around his muscular frame as he blasted off   
away from the ground. Within minutes Gohan was neck and neck with Aku. Aku smirked, he had to   
admire Gohan's strength. He had so much raw talent just like himself. Aku looked at Gohan. Gohan  
I was about half asleep what does Turon want us to do. Gohan huffed, Aku he wants us to go to the  
imperial palace and take out all that oppose a threat. Akujin smirked, why didn't he say blow the  
god damn place off the map. Akujin's eyes narrowed as his aura flares hurling him into the air   
leaving Gohan back a bit. Gohan shook his head. I hate when that fucker does that, he muttered.  
  
Within seconds the two warriors stood at the entrance of the palace. Gohan walked up and  
slamed the knocker against the iron clad door. Akujin yelled. YOU CALL THAT A KNOCK!!! WAKE UP   
MOTHER FUCKERS THE RENOVATORS ARE HERE!! With that Akujin raised his palm and blew the door clean  
off the hinges. The two warriors ran down the long hallway when a small brigade of imperials came  
meeting them. Akujin jumped to the side and clinged to the wall. Gohan you take care of those guys.  
Gohan nodded cracking his knuckles. Gohan looked up at Akujin and smirked and at that same moment  
like an explosionof dynamite Gohan's eyes blasted green and his hair stood up straight and turned  
golden. A imperial came running up to Gohan, as Gohan kneeled down then jumped up bringing his   
fist up into the warriors gut. Then Gohan kneeled back down and grabbed the man by his foot and  
swung him around quickly and sent him flying into the crowd of imperials taking out atleast 40   
of them. With speed and grace Gohan went rushing through the crowd through punches and kicks   
until finally nothing put a pile of imperials were left. Gohan pointed his index finger at the   
pile and made a clicking sound with his teeth as the whole pile went up in a ball of firey ki.  
Akujin jumped down from the wall and once again the two warriors took off running down the hall.  
Gohan looked up and stopped sliding across the marble floor screaching to a hault. God damnit it  
Aku i was going to let you take care of these guys but you may need my help. Nonsense Aku smirked  
raising his palm to the huge army of men as red and black ki was sent flying at the men blow   
everyone of them out of there shoes. The two warriors went back on there way as Gohan muttered  
"Show off!"Under his breath. The two warriors ran a bit more until the came to a split in the hall  
way.  
  
I'll take the left you take the right, Gohan shouted. Akujin nodded and took off down the  
right hallway and Gohan went off down the other. Gohan reached a large room with a huge seal on   
the door that he recognized. Gohan began to shake his head and step backwards. The seal was the  
same as the one on Akujin's chest plate. Gohan growled busting the door down with one strong quick.  
Akujin started sniffing like a blood hound then began to growl. Valnir Hellrane he muttered as he  
burst through the door. Gohan ran through the door into a large fighting arena. Quickly Gohan was  
ambushed with a strong blow to the back which sent him sliding against the ground. The mysterious  
warrior landed at Gohan's head laughing. Gohan choked trying to regain his air as he looked up at  
the man. W...w.....w..ho are you?! You can call me Akuma if you wish, you may know my little   
brother. . . .Akujin. Gohan began to choke. Well little Saiya-jin i knew you would come, it took  
you seven years to locate me. But better late then never huh? Akuma chuckled. Akuma grabbed  
Gohan by his golden hair and jerked him from the ground. Akuma then put Gohan in a strong head  
lock. I am going to choke the life out of you just like i did you pitiful mother, after my men  
were through using her body. Gohan began to cry when his face turned from that or sorrow and pain  
to that of anger and vengefulness. Gohan screamed out as his muscles bulged and his aura turned   
from blue and gold to a blueish silver.  
  
Gohan erupted with ki as Akuma was sent flying backwards, causing him to smash into the  
stone wall. Akuma grunted and charged at Gohan with blades extended. Akuma came down with one   
blade at Gohan. Gohan quickly raised his fist as the blade smashed into it and the blade cracked   
and shattered all over the floor. Akuma grabbed his arm and staggered back in pain as blood, dripped  
from his arm. Gohan smirk as Akuma came running at Gohan once more. Gohan jumped into the air  
and spun quickly planted his foot in the side of Akuma's head making him fly across the room  
uncontrolable. Akuma jumped high into the air in a fit of rage and began firing blast upon blast  
down on Gohan. Akuma stopped his anslaught when he noticed the blast weren't exploding. HAAAA!!!  
Gohan screamed out as the blast hurtled back at Akuma. Akuma was hit hard and was pinned against  
the ceiling of the arena. And when one small blast sent by Gohan they all exploded tearing Akuma's   
body to shreads. Akuma hit the ground and dashed at Gohan. Akuma began through rapid punches at  
Gohan, but like it was nothing Gohan merely stared blankly at Akuma and blocked every single punch  
with one arm. And with that same arm Gohan grabbed Akuma's arm and twisted it quickly causing  
the bone in Akuma's arm to snap and pop out the side of his arm. Akuma screamed in pain as Gohan  
kicked his legs out from under him then kneed him in the gut causing Akuma to fly backwards. Akuma  
stood in shock of how a boy that merely seven years ago couldn't defend himself to now being able  
to beat one of the strongest demon's in exsistance.  
  
Gohan smirked at Akuma. Akuma you took away all my loved ones, even your death wouldn't  
be enough to repair the heart break you have given me. Akuma spit of out a huge glob of blood and  
growled, then charged at Gohan. Gohan spun around quickly and hit Akuma in the back of the neck,   
causing Akuma to burry his head in the floor and slide. Akuma stood up spitting out teeth and ran  
at Gohan once more. Gohan shook his head and laughed as he side stepped Akuma and stuck out one arm,  
catching Akuma right under the neck and causing him to sommersault 10 tens then slam against the hard  
floor. Gohan walked up to Akuma and with no warning powered up a quick ki blast. Akuma looked up  
at Gohan and smirked. Fuck you Saiya-jin and with a flash of light Akuma had phased out and left.  
  
Gohan cursed himself. GOD DAMNIT I DID IT AGAIN!!! I HAD THE CHANCE TO BEAT CELL AND I   
DIDN'T TAKE IT, I HAD THE CHANCE TO BEAT AKUMA AND I DIDN'T TAKE IT, NOW BECAUSE OF THOSE TWO TIMES  
FATHER IS DEAD, AND I MAY NEVER GET TO AVENGE MY LOVED ONES!!!! Gohan dropped to his knees and   
slammed his fist against the ground as his ki erupted from his body, and completely obliterated one  
half of the palace.  
  
Chapter 6: In the begining, Akujin Amora and Valnir Hellrane face off! 


	6. Chapter 6: In the begining, Akujin Amor...

Chapter 6: In the begining, Akujin Amora and Valnir Hellrane face off!  
  
Akujin looked around the dimly lit arena which was built much the same way, that the one  
Gohan was in, was. Hahahaha! Well if it isn't Akujin Amora, i never thought i would see your  
pitiful ass around here. Akujin growled burrying his finger nails into his hand causing it to  
bleed. Well instead of insulting me, why don't you show me your face so i can take it off. Valnir  
walked out of the shadows and smirked showing off his devilish fangs. Akujin smirked. Valnir   
Hellrane. Valnir smirked back at Akujin. Yes thats me. Well Akujin i never thought you would make  
a good fighter since your so different from your former self. Akujin stood puzzled not knowing   
what Valnir meant by "Former Self." But in a couple of months you have proved that if i let you  
live i will regret it for the rest of my life. So i have decided i will kill you today. Akujin  
smirked about the time Valnir extended his blades and flew at Akujin. Akujin raised his hands and   
grasped Valnirs blades, causing Aku's hands to bleed from the cuts. Akujin growled as his ki   
swirled up from the ground around his whole body in a cyclone, then with a quick jerk Akujin ripped  
Valnir's blades out of his arms. Valnir screamed in agony and dropped to one knee growling. Akujin  
ran quickly and kicked Valnir in the chin causing Valnir to fly up and smash into the ceiling.  
  
Valnir hit the ground and dashed at Akujin. Akujin side stepped Val but Val spun around  
quickly and kicked Akujin in the back. Akujin fell on all floors and slid on the ground. Akujin  
used his hands to flip himself up into the air, then bounced off the wall of the arena with his   
feet. Akujin flew back at Valnir full speed. Valnir was shocked at Akujin's reaction time, and  
speed. Quickly Akujin spin in mid air and nailed Val in the gut causing him to hurtle backwards  
and smash into the cement wall of the arena, as it crumbled around him. By now Valnir was losing   
large amounts of blood from his arm and was begining to weaken. Valnir jumped up and ran at  
Akujin, then fired a blast at Akujin and phased out. As if Akujin knew exactly what Valnir was   
doing he dropped to his knees as the blast flew over his head quickly then threw his elbow   
backwards and drilled Val in the gut. Valnir bent over double over Akujin and choked up globs of  
blood. Akujin smirked and flipped over on his back and kicked up into Valnir's stomach launching  
him into the air. Valnir smacked against the cieling once more but before he could fall Akujin,  
was right in his face punching him with everything he had. Akujin's fist looked like a blur as   
he punched Val. Akujin growled loudly as his eyes turned completely blood red. Akujin spun   
quickly and kicked Valnir full in the face as the cieling gave out and Valnir was sent flying   
from the Palace arena. Akujin flew after him but was not able to find his body.  
  
Akujin went back to the hallway and met up with Gohan. So Akujin did you find anyone?   
Akujin shook his head no. Did you? He replyed. No not a damn soul Aku. Hmmm well then i guess  
we should head on home huh? Gohan nodded. Both warriors powered up and flew straight out of the   
cieling and through a blast back into the palace completely leveling it. The two warriors smirked  
at each other and flew back towards the camp site.  
  
  
Chapter 7: In the begining, Betrayed by their own. Akujin's death. 


	7. Chapter 7: In the begining, Betrayed by...

Chapter 7: In the begining, Betrayed by their own. Akujin's death.  
  
Gohan and Aku arrived back at the camp site to see Marron beaten and tied up on the   
ground. She was almost at the point of passing out. Gohan ran to her quickly and kneeled   
down by her then pulled the gag from her mouth. MARRON! Who did this to you? Marron's eyes   
fluttered quickly as she mouthed the name "Turon." Akujin and Gohan stood their looking at   
each other in shock and wonder. Then suddenly like a flash of light Turon came down with a   
powerful punch to Gohan's temple knocking him out cold.  
  
Akujin clinched his fist and screamed in rage as he began to go into his trance stage.  
WHY GOD DAMNIT!!!! Akujin screamed. Turon laughed. Well Akujin to tell you the truth i didn't  
want to have to kill you two, to tell you the truth i was going to let you and Gohan live, but i  
saw how powerful you two are becoming and how much damage you two can do together. So i was   
going to let my buddies Valnir and Akuma take you two out, but it seems you boys were way to   
powerful even for them. So i guess i will have to do the job. With everyword Turon spoke   
Akujin's power was building to an uncontrolable level. I was once the leader of the Empire Akujin  
until Valnir showed up and took over, but now i have the power to over throw him. I was just  
using you guys to help me take down all the little pitiful fighters so i could concentrate on  
Valnir and your brother. Akujin growled loudly and flew at Turon. The two fighters flew over  
the mountain side exchanging punches and kicks then finally landed near a lake. Akujin flew at  
Turon with knee extended. Turon spin quickly out of his way and back handed him in the neck  
causing Aku to smash into the ground. Turon landed with his foot in Akujin's back. Akujin spit  
up a large amount of blood as Turon laughed and flipped backwards catching his foot under Aku's  
chin and sent him flying backwards off the ground. Akujin stopped himself quickly and fired a   
blast at Turon quickly and hit him head on. Turon came out of the smoke smiling as Akujin growled  
and took to the air. Turon quickly appeared behind Akujin and grabbed him then flew at the ground  
full speed. Akujin all these months i let you believe you have surpassed me, but HAHAHA! i was  
just tricking you, i am not even using half of my power! Akujin's eyes shot open in shock as   
Turon let his grip go and Akujin smashed into the ground head first. Akujin fell over on his  
back and was bleeding badly from head to toe, while his power was fading rapidly. Akujin opened   
his eyes just as Turon drew his Masamune and landed on top of Akujin driving the blade through  
Aku's gut. Blood erupted from Akujin's mouth as he shook his head in pain and grasps the ground  
with both hands. Turon grabbed Aku by his red and black hair and slung him up into the ground.  
Quickly Turon sliced Akujin's armor off him and cut deep scars into the flesh on his chest and   
stomach.  
  
Then with one last slice Turon brought his blade across Akujin's left eye. Akujin's eye  
splurted blood as he dropped back down to his knees and sat there in a daze. Turon slammed his   
knee into Akujin's mouth as Aku's teeth were sent flying from his mouth in bloody chunks. Turon   
then spun quickly kicking Akujin back into the air then turned side ways and fired a blast into  
Aku's chest blowing a small hole in him. Aku flew backwards quickly as he saw his life fading   
before his eyes. He was powerless to defend, even though he had great strength inside him, it  
was nothing compared to Turon, Akujin had challenged and lost. All Akujin could do was hope the  
best for Gohan as he flew backwards into the lake and drifted to the bottom. Turon sheathed his  
Masamune and flew back to the camp. Gohan pushed himself off the ground with his fist and shook  
his head trying to regain his sight. Gohan looked over at Turon who was soaked in Aku's blood.   
Gohan looked around quickly then began to panic. WHERE IS AKUJIN?!?!? Well Gohan i will tell you  
he is dead, the last i saw of him he was floating to the bottom of a lake looking like a piece of  
swiss cheese. Turon chuckled. Gohan growled as he exploded into SSJ. I wouldn't do that Gohan,  
you are about the same in ablity as Akujin maybe even not as good, so it would be pointless for  
both of you to die. Now that Aku is gone you are of no threat to me. Gohan sighed powering down,  
as Marron layed on the ground unconcious. Turon stood up. Well i have an empire to rule goodbye  
Gohan, until we meet again.  
  
Gohan cursed Turon for a few moments, then mourned the death of his fallen friend, then   
fed a senzu to Marron to help her regain her strength.  
  
  
(Akujin is dead, Turon turned out not to be the person he was thought to be, now Gohan must forge  
ahead, he will meet new fighters to help him in his quest to bring the empire to their knees.)  
  
Comment: I am skipping ahead in the fan fic about a year, so to find out who Gohan meets along the  
way you will have to read his fic.  
  
  
Chapter 8: In the begining, A familier face, Akumeza returns. 


	8. Chapter 8: In the begining, A familier...

Chapter 8: In the begining, A familier face, Akumeza returns.   
  
Two years had passed since the death of Akujin, Gohan still had fond memories of Aku and   
him flying through the air and telling jokes. Two new fighters had approached Gohan in that time.  
CJ, and Ivy. CJ had too children a young boy named Ryan and a older daughter Tanya. Gohan woke,  
up early that morning, it was his turn to cook breakfast, he hated the job, but everyone else was  
nice enough to make it for him, so he figured it was the least he could do. Gohan sat up in his,  
make shift bed and wiped his eyes clean of the matter, he then looked down at Akujin's family seal  
that he had carved into his inner arm after he couldn't find Aku's body in the bottom of the lake.  
  
Gohan stood up and put on the bottoms of his gi and left his shirt off for now. He then  
quickly lit a fire and placed a pan on the burning logs. Suddenly the women rushed from their tents  
rubbing their eyes. Ryan stumbled out of his tent yawning. I smell bacon! Gohan smirked and   
showed him what was inside of the pan. Ryan smiled back at Gohan. Like a bolt of lighting had  
came from the skies Gohan dropped the pan and a stern look appeared on his face. Gohan growled,  
and looked over at the girls, Imperials. . . . Gohan rushed back into his tent to finish dressing.  
Suddenly an enormous wave of ki was sent through the country side and the resistance members, fell  
to their knees clutching their heads in pain. Gohan ran from his tent and looked over at Marron.   
Marron whats that ki feel like?!?!?! Marron looked back at Gohan in shock, I.i.i.i.i.i haven't  
felt that same pattern of ki for two years Gohan.  
  
A look of happiness came over Gohan's face. It has to be him Marron, it can't be anyone  
else! CJ and Ivy looked at each other then back at the other two who were having a short   
celebration. Who is him the both asked in unison. Gohan smirked, the badest demon in hell!. . . .  
Akujin. All five fighters blasted off in the direction of the ki. When they cleared a mountain.  
Gohan looked down at a figure wearing nothing but torn pants. The new warrior looked similar to   
Akujin, but he was much more slim and alot taller, his hair was purple in place of were Akujin's  
had been red. The blades on the mysterious fighters arm were much more jagged and raw looking   
than Akujin's had been. The other four members landed along beside Gohan. Ivy looked over at   
Gohan, why did we stop. Gohan turned quickly and smirked, because if that is Akujin down there,  
we need to give him alot of room to breath.  
  
This new man was standed in the middle of a crowd of imperials, his face was expressionless  
he had no fear of death or pain in his heart, he was numb to all feeling, but he could control  
this state of inviciblity unlike Akujin. One of the imperials chuckled and fired a blast at the   
man. The blast quickly rushed to the fighter and like a barrier it stopped and spun in circles   
around him until it unraveled into nothing. The warrior quickly snapped his head around to the  
imperial and smirked evilly. And with the blink of an eye the fighter stood infront of the man  
with his arm burried half way through his gut. The man tried to choke up words, but blood was  
gushing from his lips. With a quick jerk the fighter's blade ripped out the side of the man's   
stomach and his body fell limp to the ground. Other imperials growled at the sight of their   
fallen alley and rushed at the cold hearted killer. The fighter dropper to his knees and slung  
his arm backwards at the man behind him slitting the fighter into. Then with a quick sweep the  
warrior kicked the back of another man's legs. The man fell backwards rapidly and landed on his   
back, the within seconds the mysterious warrior slammed his blades into the mans chest causing  
blood to squirt high into the air and land on the fighter's face.  
  
He then stood up as an imperial hit him in the jaw with everything he had. Bones were   
heard cracking all over the mountain side. The man clutched his fist screaming in agony, as the  
fighter impaled him with just his arm and lifted him up off the ground. The imperial bled from   
the mouth. The warrior looked down at the blood dripping onto his rigid muscles then tossed the  
man off his arm. 3 warriors rushed up to the man and went all out kicking and punching, and with  
one lonely arm the new fighter held off the 3 men smiling evilly with every block. The men   
jumped backwards and powered up ki attacks and fired them at the man, the man clenched his fist  
and grunted as the attacks were sent flying back at their creators. The imperial's bodies were  
burnt beyond recognition. Gohan stood up on the mountain and shook his head, THAT CAN'T BE   
AKUJIN!! HE COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN THAT POWERFUL IN TWO YEARS!! It feels like him but its not him.  
The warrior ran into the crowd of Imperials and jumped into the air spinning quickly as shots of  
ki were sent flying from his body blowing 20 men into pieces. Body parts were sent flying across  
the country.  
  
The fighter landed on the ground and rushed up to one of the remaining four and began   
punching rapidly into the man's chest. The fighter's speed and consistantcy was unbelievable. He  
was punching with such speed that his moments seem to move in slow motion. The imperial puked  
up globs of blood with each punch. The imperial collapsed to the ground dead as the warrior dashed  
off at the other 3, he then jumped up quickly and kicked full force at the imperial's head taking  
it clean off his shoulders. Then he rebounded off the decapitated man's chest at the other   
imperial and slashed him across the throat causing his head to flop back against his shoulder   
blades. The the fighter ran on the ground towards the last fighter and stopped abruptly causing  
him to slide towards the last man. The warrior threw both arms infront of him as he slid, and   
fired a small black and purple ki attack at the man while sliding. When the smoke cleared deep ruts  
were in the ground from the blast and no sign of the imperial was left. The man stood proudly,  
overlooking the blood and carnage licking his lips in satisfactory. Gohan growled and screamed  
out to the warrior. HE YOU WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? GET UP HERE! The man snapped his head to Gohan  
and smirked, within the blink of an eye he was standing before Gohan. Finally the silent killer  
spoke, I am Akumeza son of Dayrin and Mioki, or as you might have known me Gohan. . . Aku. Gohan  
staggered back, i. . i..it is you! But why are you Akumeza now, i thought you were dead. Well i  
almost was, well not really me Akujin. See when i was a child i had way too much power for my own  
good, so Valnir made my father split me into two different bodies, hince Akujin and Akuma, my   
skills were sent into both of them, supposidly equally, but as you can see Akujin had my personallity  
and Akuma had my fighting skill, and my thrist of blood, but my ability to stay calm in a difficult  
situation could never be reached without rage by Akujin, and my "I don't give a fuck what happens  
to me" attitude is why i was split up because they thought i would try to destroy hell if it   
didn't suit me. Gohan nodded his head in understanding. So what happened to you Aku. Well   
after Akujin's battle with Turon he almost died, but mysteriously enough Akuma appeared and saved  
him from certain death, and they both retreated to hell. And after alot of arguing Akujin  
presuaded Akuma to merge with him so i could be reborn. Gohan became inrage greatly to find out  
his best friend was merged with the slayer of his family and friends. So anyway after they merged  
and i was reborn.  
  
I began training to get use to my power once again, so i could take down Turon! Amazing  
enough this little scar he gave Akujin didn't fade away in the merger and everytime i touch it  
i have the thrist to taste Turon's blood. Gohan looked at Akumeza oddly. Aku would you like some  
clothing. Oh no Gohan i am fine i did have a gi but when i go into full power my body bulges,  
and spikes tear from my back and it gets ripped to shreads, and i was training at full power when  
i sensed those imperials so i powered down and came here as quick as i could. But i am still  
more or less Akujin so don't treat me any different. Aku smirked as a entirely black gi appeared  
on his body looking similar to a mixture of Gohan's gi and Vegeta's armor. The top was short   
sleaved and skin tight, the pants were baggy, and tucked into purple boots similar to Vegeta's.   
The entire uniform was black, and was topped off with a dark almost black purple vest much like   
Piccolo's minus the cape. Gohan looked Aku over briefly and smiled, you remind me of two people  
dressed like that Aku, one i hated and one i loved like a second father but i guess it fits since  
there is a part of you i hate with a great passion and a part of you i like.   
Aku's dark purple and black eyes squinted to look at Gohan.  
  
The whole time Ivy was google eyed over Akumeza, she stood their in awe of his ability,  
and his conformation. Marron was peeping over Gohan's shoulder to look at Aku. Aku smiled and  
looked at Marron, aren't you going to say hi to your old friend. Marron waved and ducked back  
behind Gohan. Oh by the way Aku, this is CJ and Ivy, Ivy is an arch angel like your mother, she  
came to us from the planet Chaos. Aku looked over at Gohan, isn't that the planet Turon destroyed  
about a year ago. Gohan looked down at the ground and nodded as Ivy burst into tears. Aku  
looked down in shame for bringing up the subject. Well Ivy now that i have been reborn and i am  
at the top of my game, i promise my buddy Gohan and i are gonna take down these ass holes once and  
for all. Ivy burried her head into Aku's chest and thanked him. Aku had settled down from his  
fighting mode and was back to somewhat his old self.  
  
Ivy looked up at Aku teary eyed, ya know you have very beautiful eyes, she said with a   
smile Aku blushed and turned away changing the subject. Well Gohan if we are going to fuse like  
you and Akujin did, we will have to practice so you can get use to my new power also. Gohan   
nodded and the resistance headed back towards camp.  
  
Comment: Akumeza has been reborn and is out for blood, now Gohan has his partner back, and the  
empire is soon to feel the wrath of one pissed off Saiya-jin and one extremely moody Demon   
Warrior.  
  
Next Chapter: In the begining, In training, Gomeza emerges from the fires of hell. 


	9. Chapter 9: In the begining, In training...

Chapter 9: In the begining, In training, Gomeza emerges from the fires of hell.  
  
Gohan and Akujin stood about 20 feet apart from each other, Ivy, Marron, and CJ stood   
back a bit under Gohan's orders. With a smirk from Aku, the battle was on, the two warriors  
flew at each other, this was to be a battle to see where Aku's power was at. Gohan rushed up to  
Aku, and burried his knee into his gut, Aku bent over double and looked down at the ground   
coughing. Gohan dropped his knee and come over with a quick punch, Aku, still looking at the  
ground, caught Gohan's fist and twisted it painfully to the side as Gohan let out a yelp, then  
quickly Aku spun 180 degrees and kicked Gohan in the gut with the heel off his foot, sending the  
Saiya-jin flying backwards into a row of trees. Quickly Gohan phased out and appeared behind Aku,  
Aku stepped back as Gohan brought his foot down. Aku, crossed his arms across his chest as Gohan  
began his bicycle kick attack, the whole time Aku was batting his feet away.  
  
Finally Aku growled and grabbed Gohan by both legs and slamed him face first into   
the ground. Gohan flipped up and swung his fist at Aku, Aku tilted his head to the side as Gohan's  
fist was flying by. Aku wrapped his arm around Gohan's and moved to the side of Gohan, then with  
one swift kick Aku knocked Gohan's feet out from under him, then Aku slammed his fist into Gohan's  
chest causing him to expell blood and sending him smashing deep into the earth. Gohan flipped   
quickly out of the whole, and wiped the blood from his head. He then dashed at Aku and hit him  
in the jaw, Aku slid back a bit and kicked Gohan twice then spun around hitting Gohan in the face  
with the back of his hand. Gohan staggered back smirked. Gohan jumped quick into the air, but  
Aku came running up and took his foot and placed it on top of Gohan's and pushed him back to the  
ground then slid backwards turning around and burried his elbow into Gohan's gut. Gohan slid back  
holding his gut and growled, he then faded and appeared above Aku then kicked Aku with all his  
force in the jaw sending Aku sliding back on the ground and smashing through boulders.  
  
Ivy shook Marron, MAKE THEM STOP THEY'LL KILL EACH OTHER!!!! Marron smirked, no they won't  
Ivy they are just toying with each other neither one of them are serious, they fight like this  
all the time just to see who has gotten stronger, and i would say Aku has surpassed Gohan  
greatly for now. Ivy smiled to herself as she watched Aku fight. Gohan stood up on the tip toes  
of one foot and spin kicked at Aku, Aku leaned back as the foot whirled over his head. Aku grabbed  
Gohan by his foot then spun around putting his heel into Gohan's back and making it pop. Gohan   
jumped up with his other foot and kicked Aku square in the jaw causing him to lose his grip and  
stagger to the side. So how long does this last Marron? Well CJ usually till both of them are  
lying on the ground unconcious. Both warriors stood about 30 inches from each other just   
standing there punching and kicking at each other. Their fist and feet collided several times  
sending a surge of force through the valley which blew trees over with very little effort.  
  
Aku swung his fist at Gohan quickly, Gohan moved to the side a bit and grabbed Aku's   
wrist, then Aku threw another punch, once again Gohan caught Aku by the wrist, Aku growled and  
slammed his head into Gohan's nose causing blood to squirt all over the place, then Aku kneed  
Gohan in the gut and flipped backwards. Gohan slid back across the ground growling, i will give  
you credit you are amazing but i doubt you can still fight after this. Gohan locked his muscles  
up and screamed as silver ki rushed up his legs to his head, then his hair blazed a platnuim color.  
Gohan placed his hands to the side of his body and growled. His ki built up greatly now, two   
small orbs appeared in both his hands as Aku crossed his arms. FINAL DESTROYER!!!!!! HAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
Gohan slammed his fist together as the blast jerked and twitch and was sent hurtling at Aku. The  
blast slammed into Aku's arms and pushed him rapidly across the ground. Aku was smashed inbetween  
the blast and a mountain when Gohan sent a little bit off power into the blast causing it to explode  
in a brilliant flash of light.  
  
Gohan stood there heaving for breath as the whole mountain collapsed and Aku was no where   
to be seen. Suddenly Gohan saw purple energy in the form of steam come up from under the ruble  
and form into a large ball in the sky. With a huge blast of ki Aku erupted from the ruble, and  
flew up to meet the ball of energy. HARUMAGEDEN!!!! HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Aku's eyes twitch in their sockets as the blast was sent hurtling at Gohan rapidly, quickly Aku  
left the origin of the blast and appeared beside Gohan as he put on his portarra ear ring. The  
blast which was heading towards the two would have more than likely killed Gohan, but the two   
warriors merged into one. The new warrior stood there with silver and purple hair, his body was   
muscular but thin, and he was tall, his eyes glistened with blue and purple, and jagged blades  
appeared on the sides of his arms. The merged clothing looked like a cross of Gokou's gi and  
the formal dress of the Kai's. The warrior stood there smiling at the oncoming danger. Then  
the other raised one index finger to the blast and shot a very small blast into it. Aku's attack  
exploded quickly and extreme light was sent across the valley, the women sheilded their eyes from  
the bright light. When the opened their eyes and looked up the new warrior stood before them.  
I am Gomeza, the ultimate life form, unbeatable and unrivaled.  
  
Chapter 10: *Yet to be decided* 


	10. Chapter 10: In the begining, Aku in lov...

Chapter 10: In the begining, Aku in love, and in human formal wear.  
  
Activity of the Empire had decreased lately. Aku and Gohan both knew they were planning  
an all out stike against them but they didn't care, there combined power could crush the Empire  
to ruble within a matter of seconds. So years went on with no sign of a threat. Akumeza had  
settled down greatly, Gohan said the humans ways had made him soft, but it wasn't the human ways  
it was the love of Ivy. Aku had stopped wearing his traditional battle clothing, he now dressed  
much like a human. Black slacks, black button up shirt, and black boots. If it weren't for his  
fangs when he smiled no one would ever be able to tell Aku apart from a gothic human.  
  
Ivy and Aku married and were expecting a child in which the would name the child Akujin.   
Aku wanted so badly to train his new born child but Ivy wouldn't allow him. Though she loved Aku   
dearly she didn't want her child going through what he had been through in his life. The angel   
blood in Aku's son would be great since Aku was half Angel himself, and Ivy being full Angel.   
All the resistance fighters lived under one roof provided by Aku and Ivy.  
  
Gohan had met a young girl named Videl and she was pregnant with Gohan's child, though  
they were not married. Gohan had rose in power and he was damn near equal to Aku and no one   
would convince him otherwise. The other fighters slacked in their training but Aku and Gohan  
didn't because they knew the moment they slacked the Empire would strike and they would be beaten  
to a bloody pulp.  
  
Aku and Ivy were walking along the shore of the lake beside their house when Gohan came   
flying to them. Gohan dropped Aku's fighting gi at his feet, Aku those Empire bastards are back  
and we got work to do. Akumeza's look of happiness and comtemptment soon changed to that of   
anger and rage. Ivy always found his quick change of attitude atractive. Aku quickly started to  
undress himself infront of everyone. Ivy blushed at the sight of her husbands bare and muscular  
body. Within seconds Aku was dressed to kill, literally. Aku picked up his shedded clothes and   
handed them to Ivy and kissed her. Take these back to the house and i will be back before you   
know it. Aku smirked showing his fangs and jumped into the air as purple and black ki erupted  
around his body and him and Gohan took off over the hillside. When the warriors cleared a hill  
they noticed a group of fighters like they had never seen before, these men were hard and cold.  
Turon had trained them well. Gohan turned to Aku, its go time bro. Aku smirked and dropped to   
the ground as did Gohan. One of the men turned to Aku and Gohan. I guess these are the guys   
Turon wanted us to wait for. Aku clenched his fist as his jagged blades ripped from his arms.  
Aku ran at a man and flipped over his head then punched him through the back and pulled out ripping  
the man's body into. Two men ran at Gohan as he dropped to his knees and stuck out his arms.   
The men ran into his arms as Gohan exerted force ripping them into.  
  
Aku flipped himself into the air with one hand and spun around quickly kicking fighters   
left and right. A man jumped into the air at Aku as Aku layed on his back and kicked up into the   
man's chest launching him in the air. Quickly Aku stood up and phased behind the man. With a   
quick swing of his arm blood splashed across the ground and the man's torso and legs landed in two  
different spots. Gohan was grabbed by two men but he then broke free quickly and grabbed them by  
the back of the head and jumped into the air slamming their faces into his knee, crushing their   
skulls. Gohan landed and gasped for breath quickly then looked over at Aku who was hacking away  
at the other fighters and was completely covered in blood and human inards. Gohan thought to   
himself must he fight so cruely and bloody. As the fighters progressed on through the crowd the  
fighters became more skilled. One man hit Aku in the gut causing him to slide backwards on his   
knees. Aku stood up and let out a demonic roar and ran at the man. The fighter fired blast   
after blast at Aku but nothing effected him, Aku's shirt had been burned completely off by the  
blasts and his muscular chest dripped his crimson blood on the ground. Aku swung his arm back  
then came around slashing his blade through the man's neck tearing his head from his shoulders.  
Aku stood there breathing heavily trying to regain his composure as pieces of throat and blood  
dripped from his blades. A man ran up behind Aku but his was too slow for Aku's amazing speed.  
Aku dropped to one knee and grabbed them man by the ankle as he ran past Aku. Aku then stood up  
and swung the man at high speeds then released his grip sending the man flying through the crowd  
of fighters. The force that Aku had put into the man's body caused him to rip the other fighters  
into on contact.  
  
Gohan stood there watching his partner's merciless slaughter as 10 men approached him.  
Gohan smirked and raised his palm, i ain't got time for this shit. The men haulted and turned   
away to run but Gohan phased out infront of the fighters, Going somewhere boys? Gohan smirked as  
he sent a blast into them the whole group was obliterated. The smell of charred flesh and the   
sound of agonizing screams where heared throughout the valley. To finish up quickly Aku jumped   
back a few feet and turned to Gohan and smirked letting him know he better get the fuck out of   
there. Aku crossed his arms infront of his chest then shot them up in the air as his blood as well  
as other's blood dripped from his muscular body. HARAMUGEDEN!!!!!!!!!!!! within seconds purple and  
black ki exploded around the warriors body. All the ki surged to the palm of Aku's hand and formed  
into a ball. HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Aku shot his arms out infront of him. Quickly the blast erupted  
violently and surged towards to remaining fighters. Dust blew up around the fighting ground and  
nothing could be seen. When the dust and smoke cleared tons of burnt and hacked flesh layed about  
the ground in a bloody mess. Gohan ran up to Aku and gave him the traditional high five, when out  
of no where an evil chuckle was heared and Turon appeared on a cliff above the warriors. At that  
same moment Marron came rushing over the hill. AKU!!!! IVY IS IN LABOR COME QUICK!! Aku growled  
to himself knowing that he couldn't let Turon survive another encounter with him. Aku swallowed  
hard and turned to Gohan. Go take care of the girls Gohan i'll handle this bastard. Aku was in  
no condition to fight any longer, although the fighters weren't all that strong the extensive   
fight had taken a toll on Aku. He was bleeding heavily and his max power was a little less than  
his normal half way power level. GOD DAMNIT AKU STOP BEING SO FUCKING PROUD YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T   
BEAT TURON LIKE THIS, WE HAVE TO FUSE IF WE HOPE TO BEAT HIM!! Aku studdered and struggled to  
remain standing. Look at you Aku, you can barely even stand!! Aku growled and drew back his fist  
hitting Gohan hard in the jaw and sending him flat on his ass. I said Go Gohan. Gohan growled  
and took off back towards the house. Aku watched Gohan fly off then turned to Turon who had   
phased infront of him. Aku looked in shock as Turon smiled evilly and planted his fist in Aku's   
nose. Blood dripped from his nostrals as he stumbled back and fell down. Turon roared and jumped  
onto Aku and was whailing him in the face. Gohan turned to look back as he say Aku lying flat of  
his back and being slammed in the face by Turon.  
  
God damnit Aku, why do you have to be the brave one all the time. You got a kid to think   
of you demonic bastard. Gohan growled and took off passing Marron quickly. Turon stopped his   
beating and looked down at Aku. Hmmm, Aku you look alot different from the last time i killed you  
did you get a pirm? Aku growled and tried to look at Turon but his eyes were filled with blood   
and swollen shut. Aku raised his legs and crossed them around Turons neck and slung them down   
causing Turon to fly backwards into the side of a cliff. Aku jumped up quickly and rushed Turon   
he then slammed his knee into Turons gut as a puddle of blood spilled from his mouth and the cliff  
cracked from the inside out and crumbled to the ground. Aku was no were near the power he had   
reached to beat Turon, and Gohan had stupidly left with the senzu's. Any other time Aku would have  
beaten Turon sensless, but Turon already had a plan devised to beat Aku's incredible strength,   
thus the reason for all the fighters before hand. Aku returned from his thoughts and drew back  
his fist to hit Turon before he regained his senses from Aku's attack. Turon caught Aku's fist   
quickly since Aku had used up the remander of his power with the attack. Turon then jerked down  
on Aku's arm causing it to snap from its joint, Turon the raised his foot and planted it in Aku's  
chest sending Aku flying backwards on the ground clutching his arm. Turon laughed, well Aku as   
much as i would like to kill you again i have to go retrieve a new fighter that is going to put  
you in your place and you will be powerless to defend against him. Aku laughed to himself, and  
who would that person be Turon. Turon smirked looking down on Aku like a wounded rabbit, your   
son.  
  
Aku choked as Turon faded away, Aku stuggled as hard as he could to get up and gathered  
every last bit of strength he had. Aku blasted off towards his house quickly within seconds he   
arrived at his house and stumbled up the front steps to the door. Aku swung open the door which  
led into the living room when he saw his frieds crying and sitting around the room bruised and   
beaten. Aku jerked his head towards Gohan who was lying on the couch badly beaten and cut and   
was being taken care of by Videl. Aku braced himself against the end table by the couch when  
everyone finally noticed him standing there. Aku's blood had dried on his lips making it hard to  
talk, where's Akujin he demanded. Ivy sobbed, Turon took him Aku. We all tried to stop him, even  
Gohan but he was too powerful. Gohan tried as hard as he could but he couldn't win. Aku's limp  
dead arm hung down and dripped blood to the white carpet, Aku was badly cut and scrapped, blood was  
trickling out of every inch of his body. Aku had lost alot of blood and was weak as a kitten and  
the shock of his son being kidnapped was too much for him. Akujin passed out and fell face   
forward on the floor as blood seeped out from around his lifeless body staining the carpet.  
  
Chapter 11: In the begining, The Empire's end, Aku's son returned. 


	11. Chapter 11: In the begining, The Empire...

Chapter 11: In the begining, The Empire's end, Aku's son returned.  
  
Months had passed since Aku had seen his son, he had locked himself in the underground   
training center under his house, and dared anyone to interupt him unless they had news of his  
son. Aku had decided he was going to punish his body in ways that not even Turon could he   
would push himself to his all out limit then when he couldn't get any higher he would begin  
his assault on himself. Aku kneeled in the middle of the room on one knee bracing himself with  
both arms. Aku's eyes were shut tight as he growled at a minimum tone and ki in the form of   
steam rose up from his rock hard body. With each passing second his demonic growl grew in volume  
until finally Aku's eyes shot open quickly and he let out a deep scream. The steam rising from   
his body turned to pure flames of purple and black energy. The force of his awesome power   
pushed him up from the ground into a stance. Aku continued to scream as his muscles bulged   
greatly and sweat glimmed off them like ice on a lake. Aku's eyes turned completely black now as  
his blades ripped from their holding place inside his arm and extended to a murderous twelve   
inches. Aku's finger nails grew long and pointed as his fangs grew outward of his mouth and   
dripped with saliva. Aku's power kept rising as the tile of the walls began to crack and   
desentergrate in mid-air.  
  
Gohan sat outside of the training center meditating waiting for the moment Aku stepped  
from the large black room. Aku reached his maximum power quite quickly and though it was enough  
to take down Turon but Aku wasn't satisfied he wanted to torment and toy with Turon before ending  
his life. Aku slowly hovered above the ground and smirked as his eye twitched and ki shot out of  
every inch of his body, the blasts jetted across the oval room and met back up with their creator  
Aku spun around quickly smirking all the way and raised one hand causing the blasts to stop in an  
instant. The blasts were still forcing themselves through Aku's barrier until finally they   
imploded to do the strain on them. Light shined throughout the room as the walls of the room  
began to crack and crumble to the floor. Aku powered up a large blast and fired it around the   
large oval room. Quickly he launched himself into the air and jumped infront of the blast.  
The blast collided with Aku's body and caused him to slide backwards across the floor. Aku   
strained to hold off the blast but it was too much power even for him, he did not calculate his  
own attack. Aku was putting to much strain on his muscles and they began to stretch and rip  
causing blood to shoot into the air from his torn skin. The ball of ki slammed Aku up against   
the wall, cracking it. With a loud thud Aku hit the wall and more of his skin ripped and splashed  
blood against the wall.  
  
Aku screamed loudly as the ball exploded and Aku screamed in pain. The ball blew a hole  
through the wall and caused a huge crator to form beside the house. Aku's clothes had been burned  
completely off his body, and he layed naked and battered under tons of dirt. Aku struggled to pull  
himself from the earth, as he slipped a senzu in his mouth, quickly his muscles mended themselves  
and he jumped from the ground with nothing but a pair of torn pants on his body. Suddenly the  
sky turned to darkest shade of black and grey, and lightning streaked across the sky. Aku ran to  
Gohan quickly leaping through tree tops. Gohan do you see this, Gohan nodded but did not   
understand what exactly it was. What do you think it is Aku? Well Gohan, this looks like Demon  
power i doubt Turon has the ability to do this, but there aren't anymore Demons in the Empire.  
Gohan looked at Aku. . . your son. Aku shook his head, no Gohan Akujin is merely a couple of  
months old i am sure he is strong but he couldn't have reached this much skill especially him being  
a baby.  
  
That same errie chuckled echoed through Aku's ears once more. Turon was speaking to him  
through his mind. Aku if you would like to see your son meet me at tears point in the upper   
north mountains. Aku nodded to himself and quickly stiffened up and walked to his house. Aku   
walked in and went upstairs, Aku whats wrong, Ivy asked repeadidly. Aku never answered he merely  
walked into his room and drew a new gi out of the closet. Aku ran back outside and began walking,  
Gohan ran up beside Aku. Where are you going Aku? I am going to get my son back. You idiot you  
can't do it alone. You remember what happened last time don't you. Yes but i wasn't at full   
power that time, and now i have reached a level even you don't know about. I have reached my   
true demon form. Gohan jumped back and gasped, he had heard the stories Aku use to tell him of  
the true demon form, and how it made the super saiyajin transformation look like the flame of a   
match when compared together.  
  
Gohan was holding a bag of senzu's as Aku jumped into the air and screamed in rage as his  
ki blew up from his feet to the top of his head. Gohan shot his hand up in the air, Aku take these.  
Gohan looked in his hand where the bag had been a few seconds ago, and now they were gone. Gohan  
looked up at Aku flying away and noticed the brown bag strapped to his side. Wind swirled around  
Aku's head and body causing his thick purple and black hair to stand straight back. Cliffs and   
trees seemed to merge into one scheme as Aku rushed past them, only one thing was on his mind, the  
death of Turon and the return of his son. Aku cleared the finally mountain and peered down to   
see Turon standing with another fighter who appeared to be at the age of 13, Aku growled and snarled  
then flew down at high speed to Turon. By the time Turon noticed it was too late, Aku burried his  
knee into Turon's gut then back handed him up side the head sending him flying through tree after   
tree. Aku spun around gracifully and waited for Turon to stand up. Turon pushed himself up to  
his hands and knees and gasped for breath as tears of blood dripped from his bottom lip, and the  
side of his head throabed and glowed like a branding iron. Turon stood up laughing, Aku it is  
time you meet my son. . . Akujin. Turon pointed to the fighter standing back behind Aku. Aku  
spun around quickly as his own son planted his foot in Aku's chin causing him to catapolt backwards  
Aku hit the ground on the back of his head and slid back.  
  
Akujin smirked at his own incredible power and looked down upon his father. Turon sat   
down on a fallen boulder to watch son kill father. Aku flipped up as Akujin rushed at him.  
Quickly Aku, grabbed Akujin by the arm and began to scream at him. Son stop this now Turon is not  
someone you should be protecting, he took you from your mother and I. Akujin merely snarled and  
grasped his fathers scared hand and twisted it causing Aku to break his grip. Akujin kept   
twisting as Aku's wrist popped out of place. Aku didn't scream out in pain he merely shrugged it  
off as anger. Aku tore lose of Akujin's grip and flipped backwards, he then reached down to his  
waist to retrieve the bag of senzu's. Light a bolt of lightning Akujin rushed to Aku and grabbed   
his hand which held the brown bag and squeezed it causing Aku to crush the beans into powder. He  
then drew back his fist and slammed it at full force into Aku's nose causing blood to spray out  
from around Akujin's fist. Aku could have easily defeated his son, but he couldn't bring himself  
to strike his own child for he knew it was not his fault Turon had brain washed the poor child and  
aged him just so he could reach his true power.  
  
Akujin jumped into the air and landed a kick into Aku's ribs as they popped in order from  
bottom to top. Aku fell to his knees as Akujin grabbed his father's hair and planted his knee into  
Aku's mouth busting his lips on his teeth. Aku flipped back on the ground clutching his ribs in   
pain. Turon laughed at the once mighty Aku being beaten senseless by his own offspring. In his  
own sick and demented mind Turon didn't feel Aku had enough of a challange, he then ordered all  
the imperials left alive from the years of fighting to rush to the battle grounds and attack   
Akujin. Within seconds hundreds of fighters phased onto the scene. Akujin jumped back as one of  
the men jumped at Aku with his fist drew back. Aku crossed his arms and waited for the worse when  
suddenly the wind picked up for a short moment and the attacker stopped. Aku opened his eyes to  
see his platnuim haired partner standing there holding the man by his wrist. Gohan looked down at  
the bleeding Aku and smirked, looks like you could use a hand brother. Gohan then drew back his   
fist and slammed it into the mans face causing it the crush like a orange someone had stepped on.  
Gohan smirked and wiggled his fingers. Or two. By this time the women had all came to help in   
the final fight between the resistance and the Empire.  
  
Aku flipped from the crowd of warriors and landed at Akujin's feet. Akujin snarled and   
clenched his fist as his blades tore from the skin on his arms. Akujin slashed his father across  
the chest as the blades tore through the fabric of Aku's shirt and blood from his chest splashed  
to the ground. Aku stumbled back wipping the blood from his chest, and growling. Suddenly Akujin  
dropped to his knees as his crystal blue eyes twitched in their sockets. Turon stood above the  
fighting on a cliff, AKUJIN ATTACK HIM!!! NOW!!!! Akujin shook his head to his master, no i shall  
not kill my father! Turon growled in disapointment. Then i will kill you myself. Aku struggled to  
get up off the ground to save his son but his body wouldn't allow it. Turon came down on Akujin  
drawing his sword from its sheath. Aku looked up in fear for the worse when suddenly a golden   
arrow speeded past his head and struck Turon in the chest. Turon flew back in the air and hit   
the ground. Aku turned quickly to see Ivy standing holding her bow. The imperials were begining  
to get the upper hand on the resistance. Turon stood up and jerked the arrow from his chest as   
a small amount of blood sprayed from the wound. He then rushed up to Akujin and clutched his  
throat. Turon was absorbing Akujin's awesome power for him to use. Aku looked back into the  
crowd of carnage as Gohan lay flat of his back struggling to keep fighters off of him but of no  
avail.  
  
Aku then turned back to his son who was getting the life force sucked from his body. Aku  
growled in anger because of him not being to help because of his imobilized body. Then suddenly  
Aku looked down at the ground and noticed half of a senzu remained. Aku struggled to move his   
hand and get the senzu. He then shoved the half crush bean between his lips and munched it.   
Aku's wirst turned and popped back in place as his cuts healed up almost instantly. Aku jumped   
up from the ground and screamed in rage. STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The ground began to rumble  
with more force than any earth quake ever could. Turon dropped Akujin's lifeless body to the ground  
and turned to Aku. Aku's power had caused him to levitate off the ground two feet. Aku's gi   
shreaded off his body leaving him floating there nude. Suddenly Aku growled in pain and anger,  
as two large spikes ripped from the flesh on his back and formed into chest armor that reseambled  
football shoulder pads, armor formed from Aku's waist all the way down to his feet. Aku clutched  
his fist as a new type of blade ripped from his arms. They went from his elbows down to his   
wrist and they were and evil looking jagged type of blade. Spikes formed on the shoulders of  
his armor and his family seal appeared in the center of his armor on his chest. Aku's eyes were  
fully black then flashed to pure purple over his entire eye then streaked across his face back to  
his ears. His fangs grew from his mouth and bent down to his chin. His muscles bulged emensely.  
Lava flowed from the ground like rivers from Aku's power.  
  
Gohan layed battered on the ground laughing, the crazy son of a bitch wasn't lieing.   
Aku's entire body tremble with power, his finger nails grew out and pointed. Finally Aku screamed   
one last time as his hair grew down to the bends of his knees and streaked blue and red. Finally  
the long awaited transformation was over and Turon was now as good as fucked. Aku floated back to  
the ground he was now ridden of all emotion and pain he was completely unstopable on ever level.  
Aku walked slowly toward his son's lifeless body and tore and strip of fabric from his clothes and  
used it to tie his hair in a pony tail at the back of his head. Aku looked at Turon and smiled  
devishly. Aku then sped at Turon backwards. Aku slammed Turon up against the side of a cliff  
thrusting the spikes on his back into Turon's chest. Turon choked blood up on Aku's hair as the  
cliff collapsed around them. Suddenly a bright light came bursting through the ruble, then a   
large ki blast which held Turon at the top of it like a fountain. Aku appeared high in the air,   
and used both fist to slam into Turon's back sending him crashing into the earth below.  
  
Gohan finally stood up and growled as his Saiyajin flame returned to his body. Gohan  
slid his feet out to the side and put his arms out to the side. FINALY DESTROYER!!!!! Gohan's  
body errupted with ki as he flew back from the crowd of fighters. HAAAAAA!!!!! Gohan fired the   
blast at the imperials and when the smoke cleared no one was left standing except the girls of  
the resistance. Turon smashed into the ground as rocks and dirt blew up around him and landed on  
top of him. Turon struggled to his knees and looked up to see Aku's muscular armor covered legs  
infront of him. Turon looked up at Aku's face with his being bloody and cut. I can not and will  
not believe this i killed you once, you were so weak, this can't be. Turon swung his fist at Aku  
but it was caught quickly and without strain by Akumeza. Aku smirked evilly, well Turon they say  
every dog has their day, and today is mine, and the ironic thing is, you absorbed my son's energy  
to beat me, but yet i am not even to half of my true power. Turon choked and shook his head in  
disbelief. Aku then clenched his fist around Turons hand as every bone in his hand snapped and  
popped wickidly. Aku then dropped Turon's twisted and mangled hand, and smirked. You can't even  
touch me. And to think you used Gohan and I just so you could regain power with the empire, and  
now you know why every demon in hell cringed at the mention of my name when i was a child, they  
knew without i doubt i would reach this power, but you overlooked the warnings and now look were  
you are.  
  
Turon growled and went to stand up but before he could Aku took one foot and swept it   
under Turons legs sending him back into the ground. Turon growled and phased out once more.  
He then appeared behind Aku with his sword drawn. He brought his sword down quickly on Aku's   
neck but the blade of his sword snapped in half. Turon floated in the air shaking his head as  
he heard Aku chuckle and turn around. Aku quickly caught Turon by the arm and began punching him  
in the ribs with short slow but strong punches. With every blow Turon expelled blood from his  
lips and a new bone popped inside of him. Aku calmly raised his foot and kicked Turon in his  
chest breaking his breast bone and sending him hurtling back. Gohan stood in shock, for he had  
seen the extreme power Turon had surpassed and dwarfed by Aku's. Aku slowly walked to Turon as  
Turon tried with all his might to get away from Aku, but Aku was like a black death you could run   
from it, you could hide from it, but no matter what you were powerless to stop its devastating   
effects. Turon kicked the ground hard sending a wall of rock and dirt into the air and flew up  
into the sky. You Demon son of a bitch you are no match for me, NO ONE IS!!! and with that Turon  
began powering up a huge ball of ki, that if it missed its intended target would obliterate the  
entire planet within seconds.  
  
Turon slung his arms forward at Aku. As the blast jerked and twitched then rocketed   
towards Aku. Aku laughed at Turon's persistance but he didn't want him to die right off hand  
he wanted to make Turon suffer knowing that the person he least expected to surpass him had.  
Aku jumped into the air and spun around, round housing the ki blast and sending it back at its  
creator. The blast flew back ten times quicker than it had left and struck Turon's body as it   
exploded igniting his clothing. When the smoke cleared Turon's body fell from the sky and hit  
the ground as dust rolled from under his stomach. Aku walked over to Turon and picked him up by  
what was left of his shirt. Before you kill me demon i want you to know you never were my equal  
and you never will be you are a worthless demon! just like your father! Turon then spit in Aku's   
face. Aku peered back at Turon with completely demonic purple eyes, and looked at his bruised,  
cut, bleeding, and swollen face. Aku then growled, thats right Turon i am not your equal, you are  
nothing to my power, and with that Aku quickly slung his blade at Turon's neck, at first the   
speed was so fast it was unseen by Turon or anyother person watching the act, and it seemed as if  
Aku had missed, but then Turon's eyes shot open and a small cut appeared and got larger, as blood  
sprayed all over Aku's face, as Turon's head rolled from his shoulders. Aku stood there holding  
his headless body as blood ran down Turon's chest and onto his arm. Aku then dropped his body and  
walked to Turon's severed head and stomped it as brains blew out the top of his head.  
  
Aku walked away from the bloody mess and picked up his tired and confused 13 year old son  
and walked to rejoin his friends. With a sigh Aku's demonic form faded and he returned to his  
normal looking stature. Aku was finally statisfied, all he needed to do now was find Valnir and  
his torment could be over. He was not tired one bit, after eating the senzu the fight with Turon  
hadn't even made him breath hard. Not a word was said to one another on the way home, but finally  
the torment of each of the warriors was over, and they had no need to fight anymore, but little  
did they know, one of them would soon become their new enemy.  
  
The End of the Empire Area of Aku's life.  
  
Next Series: Aku searches to find himself. Chapter 1: Betrayed by bother, Aku a full Angel? 


End file.
